


P.S.

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, saveawae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: Bash's reaction to finding out about Gilbert and Anne.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 19
Kudos: 622





	P.S.

**Author's Note:**

> short  
> unedited  
> just for fun

Dear Bash,

I cannot believe how much I miss you and Delphine already I even find myself longing for the company of your dear mother. I have settled into my new dormitory although I am yet to meet my new roommate, a Mr. Royal Gardener – what a name, as he is not due to arrive until our second week of classes.

Speaking of classes I do so enjoy them. Doctor Oak assigned me some extra reading on the effectiveness of current anti-toxins and I must say I find it thrilling, to think so we may be able to prevent so many illnesses. Perhaps we will even discover a cure for some, In Europe they have had some successes.

I am very much enjoying my classes even if spare time is now such a luxury that this may be my last chance to write for a short while. One of my professors has offered me extra hours as well as apprenticing for Doctor Oak, it’s all so very thrilling. 

Please tell Dellie I miss her dearly and give her a kiss from her Uncle Gil – even if that makes me a sappy moke.

Fondly,  
Your Brother Gilbert

P.S. I kissed Anne.

Bash flipped the page over searching for further explanation. What does that boy mean he kissed Anne? 

“Our Anne?” Bash says out loud looking at Dellie as if she may have answers “Boys lost his mind, going on and on about medical school and then dropping that kid of information as a P.S.”

Dellie giggles, clapping her hands at her father as he continues to flip the page over as if the action will shed more light on the situation.

“Boy has some nerve.” Bash admonishes grabbing a fresh sheet of paper and writing equipment.

Dear Blythe,

What you mean you kissed Anne? Our Anne!

No one gives a damn about medical school Blythe. Tell me does this mean you love her? Does she love you? Are you courting? Engaged?

I knew you loved her you moke. I told you so. From the moment you got that letter on the ship I knew you were gone over that brilliant girl.

Don’t you dare mess this up Blythe.

Bash.

P.S. I’m glad you’re enjoying medical school we are so proud of you and I remember to tell Dellie you miss her every night.


End file.
